Building facades are attached to the building framing structure in order to provide an aesthetic appearance. When extruded planks are used as the façade material, they are secured by a connector clip. Ordinarily, the extruded planks include retention flanges that are positioned underneath the connector clips to secure the extruded planks to the framing structure.
The extruded planks are positioned adjacent one another with clips spaced along the junction of adjacent extruded planks. Thus, the connector clips are fastened onto the framing structure to secure the extruded planks to the framing structure. The connector clips are generally screwed or bolted into the framing structure. The connector clips include retaining pockets that receive retention flanges from the extruded planks. The connector clips that secure the extruded planks to the framing structure are placed on top of one of the retention flanges and are secured to the framing structure. However, during fastening, the connector clip has the opportunity to rotate on the framing structure. This is cumbersome and requires additional effort by the craftsman to secure the extruded planks in position on the framing structure during attachment of the connector clips.
The present disclosure provides the art with a connector clip and a plank securing system that eliminates rotation of the connector clips on the extruded planks during installation. The connector clips include a locator mechanism to hold the connector clip in position during installation of the connector clips.